shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira
Moira is a character from Shadow Fight 3. She is a princess of Legion, one of the twin Legion princesses besides Iolanda. Moira has a mysteriously strong affinity to shadow energy, capable to even speak to Shadow Mind. She is also the source of power in the Shadow Island. And despite her child-like appearance, Moira is actually very old, as she has been living since a long time ago, even before the Legion was founded. Her weird conditions are still a mystery, although it is implied that Shadow must have done something to her. Moira can be seen holding a pendant. Story When Moira was still a little princess, the shadow beasts known as the Scourge attacked her homeland. Their attack was thwarted by Shadow, but it left Moira infected by the Scourge and caused her slowly dying from the disease. In order to save her life, Shadow took Moira to an island far away from her land. When she arrived on the island, a source of power appeared on the island, and the Scourge influence disappeared from her. However, Moira is not fully cured, as the Scourge will reappear once Moira leaves the island. Shadow told Moira to never leave the island because the Scourge could not reach her there, before he left. From then on, Moira lived on the island with the locals, who accepted her and treated her like their own kind. People outside the island, however, believe that Moira has died from the Scourge. Chapter V: Shadow Island When the party enters the island, the Shadow Mind suddenly rises out, after hearing a call from Moira. The player stopped it, and they continue forward to the island. The party meets her, and Moira says her hello to them. Before they could talk further, the island Chief cuts off their conversation and threatens the party to leave the island. They refuse and the player deals with the Chief. Moira reveals to them that this Chief has been exploiting the shadow power for his own benefits, and he used it to rule over the island. Hearing this, June asks Moira to come with the party, and that she will try to convince the island people to go against the Chief. Moira really wanted to see Shadow again, so she agrees to come with them. She informs them that they can find Shadow in the north, where her homeland, the Legion Fortress, lies. Along their way to the ship, the party encounters shadow bots and enemies who are trying to stop Moira from leaving the island. While the player deals with them, Moira tells her story to Marcus and Itu about the Scourge and why she is in the island. Itu convinces her that the Heralds can cure her disease, while Marcus recalls a portrait of her in the Fortress castle and wonders how could Moira have lived since his time and still look so young. Itu speculates that it probably had something to do with Shadow, he may have somehow made Moira immortal. They are also clueless about how Moira can speak to Shadow Mind. Once everyone makes it to the ship with Moira, they sail away from the island. Captain Phang and Master Okada are confused to have a new guest. Before she could introduce herself, however, Moira starts to weaken and she desperately warns everyone to run. Before they could do anything, the Scourge returns and appears upon them, manifested in the form of a shadow Angel. The player fights the Scourge and defeats it, finally freeing Moira from it completely. Marcus recalls a legend about a foreign hero who saved a land from a Scourge. He comes to the conclusion that Moira is one of the twin princesses who is thought to be dead. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion With Marcus' guidance, the party finally reaches the Legion Fortress. Upon seeing Iolanda, her twin sister who is now a Queen, Moira greets her and comments on how she has grown up and introduces herself and her friends to Iolanda. Iolanda spots Moira wearing a pendant familiar to her, therefore making her believe that this little girl is her missing twin sister. However, Iolanda holds Moira and June captive in the throne room, and she imprisons the rest of the party in jail. Iolanda intends to send Moira to her master, Bolo, hoping to find out how she could be cured from the Scourge. Thankfully, the player and the others make it to the throne room with Sarge's help. Seeing everyone here, the Queen attempts to execute them all, and reveals her doll-like body, surprising Moira. She reveals this is Bolo's doing to ensure she survived from the Scourge. Moira pleas to her twin to stop this and to sign a treaty peace with June, as they are not her enemy, to no avail. Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past After the player entered the time portal, what happened to Moira afterwards is unknown, although Itu says that she was with June. After Shadow took over the Legion throne from her twin sister and destroyed the Dynasty, Moira started living with the Nomads. Apparently, her weird conditions and affinity with Shadow Mind make Moira crucial as a key for the player to defeat Shadow, and for Shadow to start his Cleansing. When both the player's group and the Legion find her location, they race against each other to retrieve Moira. Trivia *Moira, along with Fangirl, are the only characters who has a dedicated avatar portrait, but not fought in any way. Although she can be seen crying in background during the fight with Angel. *According to Iolanda's statement, May was slain when shadow beasts attacked, which means that the Scourge that infected Moira was summoned by Shadow Mind. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Legion Category:Allies